We're Not So Different
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Their lives may have been world's apart, but in reality they were so close. There was so much a princess and a ninja could have in common. Maybe it takes a little bit of squinting, but you will see that there is more to friendship than meets the eye. Everyone is different, but there is so much more that we share.


**Hey everyone! So, Saturday I watched the first episode of Sons of Garmadon, and I have got to say it was amazing! The season looks really promising even though it's not focusing on my favorite ninjas. This little Oneshot was inspired by the conversation in the throne room, you know, the one where Harumi says she wishes she could be like Nya. I should probably mention, spoilers will be in this before I go too far. This is meant to be a little side conversation behind the scenes between Nya and Harumi. It's set after the ninja see the first mask, but before Lloyd finds that Harumi is missing.**

"Nya! How are you?" Harumi shouted from an open window. Nya sat just outside of it on the castle roof gazing at the courtyards keeping watch.

Nya turned around and faced the Jade Princess. She smiled eagerly, "Bored, I'd be glad for a little company." She slid over to make room for the other girl.

Harumi gracefully hoisted herself out of the window and onto the roof. Cautiously, she climbed over to where Nya sat.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Nya asked.

Harumi shook her head, "No, it's not like I live the same life you do. I can dream of being out in the action all I want, but in reality I'm stuck here."

"I felt that way once before too," Nya admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I was so sick of being just Kai's sister, so I found a way for myself. I really only got myself further into a tangle though. But, I found who I am."

"What happened?" Harumi asked.

"You know those perfect match machines? When I was teaching at Wu's academy, we took the kids on a field trip, and some of the girls convinced me to try it out..."

"And Cole showed up, right? I've seen the magazines," Harumi cut in, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. Anyway, the situation made me look like a damsel in distress when all I wanted was to be my own person. When Cole and Jay found out about it, I began to mess with their heads, and I've regretted it ever since. I used to blame a lot of why my relationship with Jay didn't work out the first time on him, but I've realized that maybe it's me. I'm really insecure actually," Nya explained.

"Huh. I always thought you were independent and self confident."

"No. Nobody's perfect, especially not me. Everyone has their flaws, but sometimes you have to look to see them. I've tried to hide my insecurity, but the people I'm closest to always seem to see it."

"I understand. Aside from Hutchins, nobody knows this, well you do now, but I have this fear that something is going to happen to my parents. Since I was five, when they adopted me, I've been afraid someone would kill them. My biological parents were killed in an attack on our village, and I've feared the same fate for them."

"I'm sure your parents will be fine. Mine were missing from sixteen years, and now we're back together again. They're working at their blacksmith shop and visit all the time."

"Your parents sound pretty amazing."

"So do yours. They listen really well to your opinions. I mean, you convinced them to have all of us come here."

"I thought you weren't into castles and all this extravagance," Harumi questioned.

"I'm not, but I'm into friendship, and I think we're going to be really good friends."

"I think so too."

The two girls smiled at each other and kept talking into the evening. Finally, as the last of the sun faded, Harumi turned in for the night, and Nya went to talk to Kai.

Their lives may have been world's apart, but in reality they were so close. There was so much a princess and a ninja could have in common. Maybe it takes a little bit of squinting, but you will see that there is more to friendship than meets the eye. Everyone is different, but there is so much more that we share.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I headcanon that Nya and Harumi will become besties. I also theorize that Harumi could be the new Samurai X, but I could be entirely wrong. If I am right though, you heard it from me first. Does anyone else think that she could be it? I also think it could be Pixal, but I really want it to be Harumi. She seems like an awesome new character, and I hope there's more to her than just being a love interest for Lloyd.**

 **Depending on how the season goes, I might write more snippets between Nya and Harumi. We'll see. I also want to write a story about what the ninja did between seasons. That may go up sometime soon. Keep looking for it.**

 **Thanks to all of you who read my last chapter of Kiss The Muse, and said you'd pray for me. Things are getting better already, and I think I'm going to have a lot more time to work on writing now.**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone. God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
